


whisper to me (that you love me, that you're here with me)

by kaiyak



Series: the adventures of kitty lixie [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blankets, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hoodies, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Hello Kitty, Nightmares, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: Changbin wakes up in the middle of the night, but the other side of the bed is cold and empty.Or; cat hybrid! felix (who also has whiskers in human form!) still has nightmares and is scared of being abandoned again.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: the adventures of kitty lixie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	whisper to me (that you love me, that you're here with me)

**Author's Note:**

> heya!   
> i just wanted to post this little drabble here!   
> i'm presently having wifi issues, which is why i can't work on my other, larger and more massive works lol so i wrote this tiny thing in a few hours and decided to make a drabble series!   
> so welcome to the adventures of kitty lixie, where i'll post drabbles about felix being a cat hybrid and changbin being a witch :3   
> anyways, i don't have much time, so there you go! i hope you enjoy and have fun reading!   
> please tell me what you think in the comments ^•^  
> (also sorry if the formatting is horrible - i wrote on google docs for the first time in a while and i hate this app TT i much prefer word to be honest -)  
> (oh, and publishing on mobile sucks too!)

Something was wrong. 

Changbin scrunched his nose up, his eyebrows furrowed. Eyes still tightly shut, he blindly let his fingers crawl on the bed sheets, searching and exploring for warmth. But no sign of life in sight. He frowned even further, creases forming on his forehead. 

Something  _ really _ was  _ terribly _ wrong.

"Felix?" he croaked out, his voice still wrapped with sleep and numbness, his tone deeper than usual. 

No response, except for the mute silence which followed and answered his inquiry. Changbin shivered, then gulped. 

"Felix…?" he repeated, his eyes now wide opened, any previous trace of unconsciousness evaporated.

Alerted, his heart madly thumping against his ribcage in an uncontrollabled frenzy, anxiety poisoning the blood in his veins, Changbin frantically looked around the room, hoping to find a ball of blond fur.

To no avail. 

He shakily sighed, worryingly biting his inferior lip while taking note of the time on his digital alarm clock.

_ 3:17 A.M.  _

His shoulders slumped, dread creeping on him.

_ It's one of those nights. _

Ruffling his messy ebony hair and attempting to calm the rapid rythms of his heart, he instantly got up, jumping and cringing at the coldness of the floor tiles. Determined, his organism powered by nervousness and panic, he practically jogged towards the door, exiting the bedroom and running down the stairs two by two, finally landing in the living room in less than a minute.

Slightly panting, he observed his surroundings without a sound, scared of what he would discover.

A light, barely perceptible sniffle echoed on the walls. 

Changbin found him, his precious kitten, and gasped, his world crumbling down, the stars of his universe losing their light.

"Felix…" he mumbled tenderly, carefully approaching his boyfriend as if to not startle him, sadness coursing through his systems.

Felix hiccuped once more.

Clad in his pink pajamas and his Hello Kitty slippers, imprisoned in a cocoon of blankets and hoodies (mostly Changbin's dark ones), Felix was rolled in a foetus position on the couch, his fuzzy ears glued to the side of his face, rivulets of glinting tears sliding down his full, freckled cheeks, tremors animating his tiny, frail form. His long, pale tail was curled around his waist, his claws gripping the blankets tightly, as if to seek protection from a certain source of danger. 

"Chan-Changbin-hyung," he stammered quietly, a wet sob escaping his trembling lips, his ears twitching with fear, cold sweat covering his visage, some of the blond strands of his mane stuck to his damp skin.

_ Abandoned places, haunted by ghosts, with no one in the surroundings… _

He flinched, then whimpered. He quivered, paranoid, the darkness of the night encircling him.

Instantly, Changbin quickened his pace and hastily approached the younger, welling up, his throat tight. He kneeled down in front of Felix, grasping the hybrid's hands in his own, gripping them tightly to reassure and comfort him.

_ I'm here _ .

"Lix...," he murmured softly, his forehead touching Felix's, their noses brushing against one another. 

Still shivering frightfully, the taller boy hummed under his breath, diamonds still swimming in his orbs, waves rippling, the soft covers and warm clothes engulfing his slender body and pooling on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he quietly questioned, helping Felix sit up and embracing his petite hips with his muscled and tattoo-covered arms, petting his tousled hair with utmost care, pecking his delicate cheeks and tracing the constellations of his freckles with his half moons.

Felix began purring lowly, still a bit stressed.

"Y-Yes, just a stupid nightmare, like usual… Nothing new here," Felix stuttered and acquiesced with his deep voice, slowly nodding thoughtlessly, leaning into the touch, flickering his eyelashing dazedly, "I'm sorry… I keep--"

"Shhh," Changbin kindly cut him off, shushing him, caressing his nape and booping the tip of his nose with his lips, Felix letting out a giggle, becoming calmer as seconds passed. "Stop blaming yourself, kitty. It is hardly your fault," he assured, "I would do anything for you to not ever have bad dreams again, I promise you," he swore, pensive. "If only I could make them disappear, somehow…"

"Thank you, hyung. Really, it's okay. You're here with me… I have nothing to fear. We'll get through this together," he said, a small smile illuminating his sun-kissed features, his ears progressively perking up, his tail not as rigid as a few moments ago, swishing through the air.

_ That's good _ , Changbin thought, joy and relief swirling in his heart, butterflies waltzing in his abdomen. He cupped Felix's cheeks and gave him more butterfly kisses, the cat hybrid laughing wholeheartedly, tickled. 

Changbin halted his actions suddenly, surprised. Felix stared at him mutely, curious, question marks sparkling in his golden irises, his head tilted towards the left, his tail flickering on the sheets.

"Your whiskers are showing, Lixie," Changbin cooed, a grin plastered on his mouth.

Immensely shy, his face as read as a ripe tomato, Felix put his palms against his flushed face and instinctively bent down, camouflaging himself, nuzzling Changbin's nape, their heartbeats synchronised.

Changbin chuckled endearingly.

Felix purred loudly, happy and content, the traces of his tears now transparent. He exhaled, exhausted, and nosed Changbin's neck furthermore, getting impossibly closer to him, his whiskers tickling him and making him giggle.

The dark-haired human patted his boyfriend's back in between his shoulder blades, still muttering sweet and tender words to appease him.

"Wanna go back to bed?" he suggested, kissing the top of Felix's head and scratching his ears affectionately.

Felix emitted a positive noise, sleepy. Changbin mentally counted to three and took him in his arms, carrying him bridal style through the cold apartment, some of the crickets' songs trailing after them through the opened window in the kitchen.

Once in the room, he gradually set Felix down on the mattress, and the cat impatiently rolled into a ball, a mess of hoodies and blankets adorably covering his entire body.

_ Cute _ , Changbin swooned internally, his vital organ thundering against a cage of bones.

He joined his significant other under the covers and desperately linked their hands together, Felix automatically leaning closer to him, tiredly huffing puffs of air. He yawned, proudly showing his sharp, pristine white canines, and Changbin laughed while smooching his face with endless love, arms wrapped around Felix's middle. 

Slowly, Felix's body changed, limbs growing smaller, morphing into a tinier shape, skin metamorphosing into fur on his back, his pajamas now too big for him. Changbin smiled knowingly. 

His kitten had transformed into… well, a kitten. He cradled the minuscule animal in his hands, carding his fingers through its platinum blond fur, the creature purring, relaxed, its eyes closed. 

Changbin gently hummed a familiar song, Felix stuck to his torso, listening to Changbin's heart as its beats lulled him to sleep, refusing to move from his haven of safety. 

"Good night, Lix. I love you," Changbin finally pronounced, enamored, glad.

Felix meowled in response, a smile on his muzzle. 

_ Good night _ ,  _ Binnie hyung _ .  _ I love you _ .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!   
> thank you for reading!   
> tell me what you think! (pwease? ;;)  
> come scream at me on twitter! (@felixronron)


End file.
